


Two very gay drabbles about Moritz and Arne

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Auf Streife
Genre: M/M, Romance, gay drabbles, just two short things which were in my head, policemen at work, smooches, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Title says it all.
Relationships: Moritz Breuer/Arne Schneider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Two very gay drabbles about Moritz and Arne

It was common sense that love at first sight either didn't exist or wasn't durable at all. I laughed every time I heard it, because the man laying in my arms proved everyone wrong.

My heart was lost the second I saw him for the first time, even though I wasn't a guy to fall in love easily or just quickly at all. I wasn't a man of relationships, in general, yet Moritz proved me too wrong, of everything I thought about love and relationships for all these countless years of my life without him.

"Arne ..." a muffled voice murmured from my chest and I looked down with a chuckle. "I can't sleep when you laugh." Moritz looked at me with his small sleepily eyes. I would've just told him to get off me then, but feeling his warmth against me was a thing I would never want to miss.

Luckily I knew how to get him falling asleep, even though I kept laughing. I found one of my hands in his blonde scruffy hair, gently scratching his head as if he was an overgrown cat.

His snores would've counted as purrs, I decided, and in less than five minutes he was gone into his dreams already.

Once again, as I eyed him dozing away, I wondered how on earth I deserved going to bed with this man every single night for several years now at this point. As much as me caressing his hair calmed him, I felt myself becoming tired just as much. Knowing that Moritz was there, healthy and happy, made me feel safe enough to leave into my own dreams, and I knew that when I woke up the next morning, he would still be there, by my side.

\--

Some breathing space at the department never meant coffee break for me since I got in a relationship with my colleague Arne, so I sneakily walked into his office, closing the door just for a few minutes of privacy. He was looking at his phone, tapping around without a goal to kill some time, seeing me was a welcoming variety, I thought.

"Heeeey." I grinned as I approached his chair behind the desk, and a more than beautiful smile greeted me back. I wasn't out for just a few kisses thought, the fact that Arne most of all was too unmotivated to shave for quite some days thrilled me much more than any other affection.

As I stood in front of him, I cupped his cheeks with my hands, rubbing my thumbs over his facial hair.

"Why can't you always be fuzzy like this, it's so much better than the soft baby ass." I raised my brows.

"Only because you like it doesn't mean I like it too. I feel I look like trash with it." Arne replied, giving me a wink.

"You always look like trash." I huffed and jumped away just in time before a hit into my belly could reach me.

"Get out!" Arne exclaimed offended, yet I couldn't stop the laughter breaking out inside of me.

"See you later, rubbish." I breathed a smooch at him, only receiving an annoyed eyeroll of my partner.


End file.
